gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Blow Me (One Last Kiss)
Blow Me (One Last Kiss) di P!nk è una canzone presente nell'episodio Il ruolo adatto, il quinto della quarta stagione, in cui è cantata da Marley Rose e Unique Adams. Marley e Wade sono in bagno, Sue origlia la loro conversazione su di Wade che vuole fare il provino per il ruolo di Rizzo nel musical scolastico, ma pensa che non gli daranno la parte. Marley insiste sul fatto che Wade deve provare, ma Sue non glielo permetterà. Marley difende Wade e la canzone inizia appena escono dal bagno femminile. Marley e Wade cantano mentre camminano lungo i corridoi, gli studenti gi danno sguardi di approvazione. Si sorridono, cantano e ballano mentre camminano lungo il corridoio. Si scopre essere la canzone per l'audizione, Wade è vestito da Unique. Mercedes, Mike, Finn e Artie guardano la performance emozionati. I quattro giudici applaudono, Mercedes dice che la performance ha avuto più energia rispetto alle ultime 3 esibizioni messe insieme. Artie chiede quali ruoli vogliono interpretare. Marley dice Sandy, Wade dice Rizzo dopo che Marley gli fà un cenno del capo. Testo della canzone Unique: White knuckles And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight Marley: Clenched shut jaw I've got another headache again tonight Unique con Marley: Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, And the burn from all the tears I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you Tie a knot in the rope, Trying to hold, trying to hold But there's nothing to grab so I let go Marley e Unique: I think I finally had enough I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of it My head is spinning so Blow me one last kiss Just when it can't get worse, I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss Unique con Marley: I won't miss All of the fighting that we always did, Take it in I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left Marley con Unique: No more sick whiskey-wish, No more battles for me You'll be calling a trick, Cause you'll no longer sleep I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home Marley: I think I finally had enough Marley con Unique: I think I maybe think too much I think this might be it for us Blow me one last kiss You think I'm just too serious I think you're full of it My head is spinning so Blow me one last kiss Marley e Unique: Just when it can't get worse, I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day Marley with Unique: I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley: Na na na na (Unique: Oh) da da da da Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley: Na na na na (Unique: Woaah!) da da da da Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley con Unique: I will do what I please, Anything that I want I will breathe, I will breathe I won't worry at all Unique con Marley: You will pay for your sins, You'll be sorry my dear All the lies, all the lies, Unique: Will be crystal clear (Marley: Oh!) Marley: I think I finally had enough Unique: I think I maybe think too much Marley: I think this might be it for us Marley and Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley: You think I'm just too serious Unique: I think you're full of it Marley: My head is spinning so Marley and Unique: Blow me one last kiss Unique: Just when it can't get worse (Marley: Oh) I've had a bad day (Marley: Yeah) You've had a bad day (Marley: Oh) We've had a bad day Marley and Unique: I think that life's too short for this Unique: Want back my ignorance and bliss Marley: I think I've had enough of this Marley and Unique: Blow me one last kiss Unique: Na na na na da da da da Marley: Na na na na da da da da (Unique: Oh) Na na na na da da da da Marley and Unique: Blow me one last kiss Marley: Na na na na da da da da (Unique: Oh) Na na na na da da da da (Unique: Oh) Na na na na da da da da Marley and Unique: Blow me one last kiss Unique: Just when it can't get worse, Marley e Unique: I've had a bad day You've had a bad day We've had a bad day I think that life's too short for this Want back my ignorance and bliss I think I've had enough of this Blow me one last kiss Curiosità *Cambiano il testo da " "sh*t day" a "bad day" e "full of sh*t" a "full of it". *E' la prima volta che Wade si esibisce in una canzone da se stesso e da Unique. Errori Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en:Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four Categoria:Canzoni Unique